1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer host, and more particularly to a portable computer host without any user interface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The approaches of modern technologies bring computer size smaller than before. Nowadays, although desktop PCs and portable computer such as notebook computers or handhold PCs can be respectively employed as a still host or a movable host, one fatal disadvantage remains on all the currently used computers. Please refer to FIG.1(a) and FIG.1(b), which depicts perspective views of a desktop PC 10 and a notebook computer 20, respectively. As known by the skilled persons, the desktop PC 10 is unsuitable for frequently moving because of volume and weight. On the other hand, the notebook computer 20 usually has 3-5 kilograms because user interface such as LCD 12 and keyboard 14 must be standard equipment. Accordingly, a bottleneck evidently appears at degrading the notebook size because the sizes of the aforementioned user interface can not be infinitely reduced. For example, users may feel uncomfortable at visual when looking at a LCD 12 with too small size. Furthermore, it is not so convenient for use when a keyboard 14 composed of buttons having size smaller than a human's finger.
A summary about the above description is made as below. For the traditional personal computer, even the notebook computer, the interface between the user and the computer, such as the monitor and the keyboard, occupies too much volume. However, contradiction is that further reducing the volume of the interface between the user and the computer is not a proper solution because of inconvenience operations.